


She’s a lady

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel POV, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic, line without a hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: The two idiots Dean and Cas, listen to a song that helps redefine somethings.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	She’s a lady

**Author's Note:**

> Because of tiktok this idea has stayed in my head for days so I finally just wrote it.

An ache rests in Castiel’s jaw from the strain of constantly smiling today. All the laughter that rumbled from deep inside, he wasn’t use to. But his friend always brought it out in him.

Castiel shifted his gaze from the impala window; where he’d been watching building after building go by, to the man in the drivers seat beside him. It was a glorious sight really the strong jaw, unwavering green eyes, the constellation of freckles Castiel tried to count one too many times, and the blond waves of short hair. His mouth still bleeding with a final note in their conversation. 

“Yeah but that’s Sam, the little genius” Dean chuckled and the fell into comfortable silence. Only the radio played in the air. 

The two boys had know each other for years, they now lived as roommates. Even in their mid-thirties it was perfect. Splitting the bills, eating together, watching movies, going out, and pretty much everything. The perfect balance neither worrying about the others partner because for years neither of them had one. 

Nearly perfect at least if it weren’t for Cas’s harbored secret that he ~~loves~~ likes his best friend. 

He would never admit it though, because what if he ruined what he already has. 

No they had been friends far too long to mess it up now. Additionally it wasn’t as if Dean ever gave an inkling that he felt something in return. It was merely the thing Cas could never have. 

As if sensing his internal struggle the radio station kicked on a new song. 

_I don’t really give a damn about the way you touch me when we’re alone_

_You can hold my hand if no ones home_

A sad sorta smile graced Dean’s face a moment, before he began singing along, his fingers bouncing to the melody. If it were anyone else they would have missed it but Cas didn’t. 

He watched out the window eyebrows drawn in thought about Dean’s sad smile. Maybe he’d met someone. 

Regardless of the confusion, and a twitch of pain at that thought, Cas laughed watching Dean. As he sung glancing at Cas. 

The two men caught each lyric, knowing every word. Cas would be lying if he said he had listened to this song about a thousand times thinking of Dean. 

_Because there is something and there is nothing_

_There is nothing in between_

The impala came to a halt in the grocery store parking lot. Dean didn’t turn off baby quite yet, this was typical for him to finish singing before they left. Cas hummed along as well, but Dean he belted out the lyrics as if his life depended on it. 

_and in my eyes there is a tiny dancer_

_watching over me, he’s singing_

Dean turn to Cas his voice lowering slightly, he held out a hand to Cas “she’s a - she’s a lady” 

Cas didn’t know what to think, surely it was a joke. 

Then Dean held his hand back at himself on his chest “and I am just a boy” 

A joke Cas stopped humming it has to be. But the look in Dean’s eyes told him maybe it wasn’t, maybe it wasn’t just Dean singing. 

“He’s singing, she’s a - she’s a lady” and there it was again a gesture directed at Cas. Those emerald eyes piercing into his own challenging him. 

The air around them thinned, Cas was sure at any moment his heart would burst from his chest. Without realizing it felt as if they were much closer than before. Leaning across the seats into each other’s personal space. 

For a split second Cas thought maybe Dean didn’t recognize it, that it was all just a projection of what he wanted it to be; but he did. Dean breathed in a deep breath of air preparing for the split in the lyrics. His voice fractured as he sung bringing his hand back to himself “and I am just a line without a -“ 

Before Dean could sing the rest though, Cas surged forwards. Lips hitting lips. 

It was imperfect teeth clanking together noses bumping against each other. Cas’s hands lingered on Dean chest, as Dean held himself by the car bench. But they fell into it, melding together like toffee. The song just a low hum in the background. Cas graced his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip, causing Dean to twitch. That’s when reality came crashing down on him, he was kissing his best friend. 

Eyes widening to the size of saucers, Cas pushed back violently “Dean I -shit - I’m sor-“ 

Before Cas could make out another sound Dean had his hand wrapped behind Cas’s neck the other on his cheek. 

“You idiot” Dean’s breath ghosted over his lips just before they met again. 

This time it was perfect, because they both knew where they stood. Cas smiled into the kiss, overwhelmed with happiness. 

_I swear that I would pull you from the tide_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Stay strong and keep fighting. Tomorrow is always a new day.   
>  \- Makenna(Maka) Sweets


End file.
